Roller Coaster
by W i s h o n W i n g
Summary: Tú y yo, somos como una montaña rusa, en un minuto estamos arriba pero en el siguiente estamos cayendo. Se cae todo en frente de nuestros ojos. LukaxKaitoxGakupo/
1. Introducción

_**Roller Coaster~**Montaña Rusa_

* * *

_Introducción_

**E**n noches oscuras y lluviosas, en esos momentos solitarios es cuando más te recuerdo. Pero luego suspiro, ya no quiero más peleas. No quiero estar lamentándome cada segundo a tu lado, porque no es justo para ninguno de los dos. El tiempo sigue corriendo y cada vez tendré menos recuerdos de ti.  
Tengo sueños por alcanzar y mil memorias por dejar. Es hora de dejar todo atrás. Es tiempo de decir adiós...

—Mi nombre es Luka Megurine —me presenté ante mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Sonreí silenciosamente. Esta vez deseaba poder encajar y si era necesario debía mostrarme como una mujer ideal, alguien agradable y con poco carácter, sólo así se puede triunfar en la industria, en el mundo de las estrellas, en especial en la música. Debía crear una imagen perfecta de mi misma.

Hoy era mi primer día de clases. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí. Al cambiar de agencia, dejaba atrás la que alguna vez considere mi familia: Vocaloid. Sí, yo pertenecía a esa banda musical que tenía tantos integrantes. Uno a uno fueron abandonando lo que comenzó como un proyecto. Siempre me preguntaba el por qué, hasta que poco a poco fui comprendiendo que nada es lo que parece. Mi peor error fue enamorarme de un colega, un compañero, un amigo con quien trabajaba. Al principio todo parece sueño, pero luego al despertar ves que con una simple equivocación todo se derrumba.

—Ella es novia de Gakuto Kamui— susurró una chica. Me reí por dentro. Me había olvidado que el instituto era donde se creaban todo tipo de rumores y mentiras.Sí, ser conocido en la industria era bueno pero a la vez renunciabas a tu privacidad y aceptabas pertenecer a una especie de reality show, donde tu vida es el entretenimiento de los espectadores.

Luego noté como un chico peliazul intentaba disimular su asombro. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y acercarse hacia mi, cuestionando qué hacía yo allí. Realmente ni yo misma comprendía que hacía en un instituto, nunca hubiera imaginado que me convertiría en una profesora. Mi vida si que se había vuelto una desgracia.

Luego de abandonar Crypton y como consecuencia Vocaloid, necesitaba un empleo. Pero ¿Cómo obtendría uno si ya no pertenecía a ninguna agencia? Temí por mi vida, si estaba desempleada acabaría yendo a vivir con mis padres de nuevo. Justo cuando me encontraba en la cumbre de mi carrera tuve que hacer a un lado mis sueño y comenzar de nuevo.  
Esperaba impaciente por la llamada de alguna agencia. Pasaron días y semanas. Con el transcurso del tiempo descubrí el por qué. Crypton me había hecho desaparecer como artista, su poder le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Ninguna compañía deseaba contratarme o sino sufrirían las consecuencias. Sí, parece una gran mentira, pero es así.

—A partir de hoy soy la nueva profesora Actuación— anuncié a todo el salón. Sí, yo una principiante en el mundo de la música iba a comenzar a dar clases de actuación.  
Luego de terminar con las introducciones, comencé la clase. Creí que iba a ser fácil. Un gran error. Los chicos molestaban y las chicas conversaban sin detenerse. Mi paciencia llegaba a su límite cuando vi como un chico comenzaba una pelea con otro. Enfadada me acerque a separarlos.

—¡Kagamine, aléjese! —grité mientras intentaba separarlo del otro chico cuando de repente vi como su puño se acercaba a mi rostro. No podía creerlo. Iban a golpearme. Cerré mis ojos por acto de reflejo y al abrirlos vi como otra mano detuvo el golpe.

—Creí que me querías golpear a mí —sonrió.

—Muévete Kaito, o es que ¿te enamoraste de la profesora? —carcajeó el pelirrubio. Empecé a transpirar y mi pulso se aceleraba. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Creí que nunca afrontaría una situación así de nuevo. Me quedé paralizada y mis nerviosismo se hacía presente. Las lágrimas amenazaban por escapar una vez más...

—Cállate Len ¿quieres que nos lleven con la directora de nuevo? —le dijo mientras lo empujaba para que retrocediera.  
Len hizo caso y volvió a su lugar no sin antes amenazar diciendo que no había acabado con él. Agradecida suspiré poder tenes alumnos razonables. Había sido afortunada esta vez, me habían salvado. Debía confrontar mis miedos.

El timbre hizo sonido. Se llevó a los estudiantes a excepción de dos de ellos. Conocía esa clase de mirada. Esos ojos brillosos llenos de alegría. Esa sonrisa cómplice. Esos gestos de vergüenza mezclada con valentía.  
Estaba a punto de presenciar una confesión de amor.


	2. Capitulo I: Donde se hallan los secretos

**Capítulo I: Donde se hallan los secretos.**

**D**ecidí por escribir mis pensamientos en mi antigua netbook. Leí que así uno podía desahogarse, como si hablara en un diario íntimo. Y en el futuro, cuando esté triste podré ver todos los esfuerzos y situaciones difíciles que afronté, si, y con la frente en alto. O podría lucrar en el futuro con estas quejas y publicar un libro de mis vivencias con la esperanza de que alguien decidiera gastar su dinero en esta obra literaria de mal gusto. No sé. También podré recordar con estas oraciones cosas que me han llamado la atención o de las que debería recordar.  
Como por ejemplo ayer leí una noticia muy horrible donde advertían que merodeaba un secuestrador por zonas colegiales que aún no podían capturar. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, él secuestraba celebridades y pedía una gran suma a cambio de liberar al rehén. Pero yo ya no era conocida por ningún medio o al menos no por el momento. Suspiré aliviada, al menos eso me daba un gran beneficio en estos casos.

Me alisté y fui apresuradamente hacia la parada del colectivo mientras perdía en la música que oía en mis auriculares. Las calles estaban repletas de personas. Era sofocante. En algunas cuadras deseaba que circulara mucha gente porque en el camino que yo recorría no solía haber nadie. Caminé rápidamente como de costumbre. Y de repente, lamenté y lloré por dentro, sabía que no debía escuchar música, sino hubiera sentido mucho antes los pasos del hombre que se acercaba hacia mí. Miré al suelo como si la tierra pudiese tragarme. Mi brazo fue jalado bruscamente hacia atrás y alguien musitó mi nombre. No podía creerlo. Iba a ser secuestrada en ese mismo momento. No me iba a rendir sin luchar. Me defendí con unos golpes rápidos aunque me di cuenta muy tarde que era en vano…

-¿Pero qué haces?- exclamó mientras detenía mis manos. Yo sólo quería darle una paliza.  
-No deberías agarrar a alguien así de repente-  
-Es que vi que estaban por atropellarte, no deberías mirar hacia el suelo-reclamó con tono reprochador. Al final había inventado la historia más retorcida en mis pensamientos. No era un secuestrador o un asaltador. Simplemente se trataba de un alumno preocupado por su profesora despistada. Sin dudas era un chico muy atento y de seguro era popular entre las chicas. Me recordaba a como solía ser Gakuto, amable y agradable o al menos eso pareció ser. No, no fue así. Él era sarcástico, pedante y egoísta pero yo lo veía con ojos de niña enamorada, del tipo que idealiza. El amor es ciego. O demasiado crédulo.  
-Bueno, gracias…-pausé por un momento, si decía su nombre él iba a pensar que lo recordaba y que estaba enamorada de él o algo por el estilo. Los chicos pueden ser más ilusos que las chicas a veces. O tal vez yo era demasiado complicada. Pero sería raro saber su nombre después de un solo día de haberlo conocido cuando en realidad no pude memorizar ningún otro nombre. Era cierto sabía su nombre.  
-Me llamo Kaito, si vas hacia el instituto éste no es el camino- carcajeó con una gran sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y se marchó para el lado opuesto. ¿Este no era el camino correcto?  
-Espera-vociferé desesperada mientras corría tras él.

Al final hicimos todo el recorrido juntos. No conversamos demasiado aunque no fue para nada incómodo. Su mirada se dirigía al cielo o a los al rededores. Y su pelo se mecía junto al viento con un rostro despreocupado. Me hacía añorar mis días de instituto junto a Miku y Gakuto, cuando él era mi novio y ella mi mejor amiga. Aunque él me haya dejado por ella, no me arrepiento de haberlos conocido, sé que esos tiempos fueron muy felices, cuando recién comenzábamos nuestra carrera y dábamos nuestros primeros pasos. Nos equivocábamos mucho y peleábamos, pero así es la adolescencia.  
Supongo que todo tiene un fin. La melancolía había invadido todo momento de mi vida. Porque solo eso me quedaba. Recuerdos que jamás podría olvidar.  
Caminamos tranquilamente hasta subir al bus. El conductor pisó el acelerador, todos los que íbamos parados perdíamos cada vez más la estabilidad. De pronto vi en cámara lenta como iba cayéndome hacia el suelo. Intenté sostenerme de algún lado, mirando frenéticamente hacia todos lados sin resultados. Salvo que quisiera agarrarme del hombro de un desconocido, no había otra opción. Hasta que una mano me tomo suavemente de la cintura. Miré desconfiada para observar a Kaito mirar hacia otro lado con un las mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rosado. Él se había sonrojado. Me reprendí a mí misma por pensar en mi interior que él habría de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, es decir, por creer que era un chico fácil. Creí que para él no sería nada sujetar casualmente a una mujer. Aunque pareciera todo sacado de un cuento, yo era su profesora, él un adolescente y mi alumno. Me había olvidado por completo de mis circunstancias. Me solté deprisa y le agradeci.

Una vez que llegamos nos separamos. Me dirigí hacia mi escritorio cuando me avisaron que las autoridades del instituto deseaban hablar conmigo. Fui hasta allí sin tener la más pálida idea de que había sucedido, supe que algo hice mal, sus rostros lo delataban. Comenzaron a cuestionarme y me mostraron unas imágenes y un sitio web. Esa página de internet era reconocida por sus chismes y rumores de todo tipo. En especial de celebridades. Justo cuando pensaba que estaba en el olvido, reaparecí y no en la mejor noticia. Era un artículo que hablaba de que yo tenía un amorío con un estudiante basándose en las imágenes sacadas fuera de contexto. Aparecía junto a nada más ni nada menos que con Kaito, caminando por las calles junto a otra fotografía en un colectivo. Jamás imaginé que se podía malinterpretar de tal forma. Cuan desprevenida fui... Me decepcioné al recordar que al ser reconocido vivías un mundo distinto. Uno donde todos te juzgan, mienten, manipulan y escriben lo que sea para llamar la atención. Donde las apariencias lo son todo y las parejas te brindan status.

Expliqué como pude lo que había sucedido. Lamentablemente eso no me salvó de un gran sermón de cómo debía actuar y recordar mi posición. Me advirtieron que no tolerarían y serían más severos si algo así volviera a suceder. Tragué saliva nerviosamente. No quería perder mi empleo, por más que fuera temporal. Yo era un reemplazo por algún tiempo. Debía dar lo mejor de mí.  
Me disculpe y me dispuse a irme.

-"Debía dar lo mejor de mí"- dijo entre risas.  
-De veras Len, no puedo creer que te hayan aceptado esas fotografías- comentó con dudas.  
-Kaito, amigo mío, yo no puedo creer que no le ponga contraseña a su netbook- rió nuevamente.  
-Jamás entendía por qué la gente escribe cosas así…-expresó el peliazul.

Luka buscaba desesperada su netbook. Jamás la había olvidado ni perdido. La llevaba consigo a todas partes. Y además si alguien supiera de sus historias o a los sitios que frecuentaba, jamás podría salir de su casa. Era demasiada la vergüenza que pasaría. Mordiéndose los labios de nerviosismo y corriendo por todos lados, finalmente recordó donde estaba. Se apresuró hacia el aula y se abalanzó sobre el escritorio. Allí estaba pero había algo más. Una nota aterradora que leía "Deberías utilizar una contraseña".

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer, el review y seguirme:3, sí, será un lukaxkaito :D .. Este capitulo ha sido corto pero los próximos no, lo siento :'(


	3. Capítulo II: Volver a despertar

**Capitulo II: Volver a despertar.**

**A**yer había sido un día largo de nuevo, desde entonces me levanto siempre en una cama que no es mía, en una casa que no es mía. Después de que me echaron de mi casa empecé a vivir con la familia de Len. Nunca voy a olvidar como mi mamá lloraba sentada en un rincón esperando a que mi padrastro dejara de insultarla, mientras una vez más nosotros pasábamos a la agresión física. Era un círculo vicioso, hasta que mi mamá decidió ponerle fin y tomando la decisión más fácil… Echarme a mí, culpándome de los gritos y los golpes, yo me convertí en la causa de todos sus males, no esperé más y recogí mis cosas para escaparme de ese manicomio que solía llamar hogar.  
Esperé al anochecer cuando todos se habían acostado, no le iba a dar la oportunidad a mi mamá de arrepentirse cuando finalmente me había dejado salir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Encendí mi cigarrillo mientras dejaba de pensar por un momento, parecía que era lo único que me alejaba de este mundo y me daba paz. Al principio no era un hábito, sin darme cuenta comencé a hacer cosas para llamar su atención, pero todo había sido en vano porque jamás escuché palabras de preocupación. Solo estaba preocupada por su nuevo esposo, su nueva familia donde yo ya no tenía lugar.

Todavía sigo teniendo estos recuerdos que vuelvo a revivir cuando veo a mi familia y en momentos donde me enfrento a mi mismo sabiendo que no hay nadie para ayudarme. Me apoyo lentamente hacia la pared mientras cierro mis ojos, hoy era otro día más donde debo divertirme y sonreír, olvidar todo y pretender, soñar que esta es mi verdadera vida y mi único hogar. Tengo que mentirme a mí mismo para poder continuar con esta farsa hasta poder vivir por mí mismo. Mi deuda con Len y su familia se acrecienta día a día pero llegará el día en que podré marcharme con la frente en alto y pagarles todo lo que hicieron por mí.  
Mi madre se había encargado de mentirles diciendo que debían mudarse por viaje de negocios y que preferían que yo me quedase para seguir mis estudios. Después de ello jamás volví a verla.

—Ya está el desayuno— dijo la mamá de Len con una sonrisa, la misma que tenía su hija cuando se reía. Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo me había enamorado de ella. Nunca pensé que estaría tan cerca de mí pero yo estando atado de manos, no puedo hacer más que pensar en ella en secreto y reírme de lo patético que soy. Me digo una y otra vez que lo nuestro sería imposible. Cada día parece más difícil sentarme a su lado e ignorarla por completo. Desearía poder deshacerme de estos sentimientos inútiles. Es algo prohibido para mí, no podría hacerle esto a Len porque sé que me odiaría e incluso su familia me dejaría de lado. Tengo demasiado para arriesgar cuando ni siquiera tengo la más mínima oportunidad con Rin. Por ahora solo me queda olvidarla, tampoco tengo nada para ofrecerle; solo la hundiría junto con mis pensamientos más oscuros y no podría jamás hacerla feliz.  
Comenzamos a comer y en todo momento intento desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado. Mis ojos parecen tener un imán hacia ella, ya no puedo pensar con claridad. Me lleno de envidia al ver como su hermano la rodea con sus brazos y se le acerca para hablarle. ¿A caso eso es normal?  
Me intento distraer y salir de una buena vez de este ambiente. A este paso me volvería loco.  
Necesito un nuevo pasatiempo. Algo que me distraiga.

—¿Ya te vas Kaito? Espéranos— me dijo Len apresurando su paso y tocándome el hombro. Si tan solo él supiera cuanto me gustaría estar en su lugar. Tener una vida perfecta y sin preocupaciones. Odio sentirme así porque sé que no es su culpa, pero en estos momentos que me lleno de celos y me vuelvo un fracasado prefiero alejarme antes de decirme algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir. Necesito dejar esta personalidad tan horrible pero ¿Cómo? Cuando ni si quiera me conozco a mí mismo.  
—Tengo que llegar antes, tengo que encontrarme con una amiga—mentí. ¿Cuándo detestable puedo ser? Él tan solo quería acompañarme. Pero no podía explicarle nada de lo que sentía y menos que prefería estar lo menos posible en presencia de su hermana.  
—No me habías contado nada, bueno te dejo que veas a tu novia— se rió. Claro, novia. Eso me gustaría tener. Tal vez necesite encontrar una de una buena vez.  
Me limite a irme corriendo y dejarlos atrás. Espero que no sospeche y se entere que no existe ninguna chica.

Llegué tan temprano a la clase que no había nadie aun. Suspire con desgano y comencé a pasearme por los pasillos. Es lo que me gane por mentirle a Len. Dejé que mis pies me guiaran hasta que detuve por un momento. Se escuchaban gritos desde una de los salones. Eran unas estudiantes peleándose violentamente. Qué pena por el chico pensé, estaban dándole la paliza de su vida. Pero no puedo intervenir, esas cosas siempre salen mal. Luego podrían culparme a mí de empezar la pelea o en mi intento de ser un héroe el chico podría negarlo todo. Tampoco me gustaría causar más problemas para la familia de Len. Tengo que limitarme a tener una vida sin problemas. Así que cuando finalmente pude sentarme en mi asiento oí más gritos y como una mujer corría hacia ese lugar. Salí para ver como una profesora se interponía entre el grupo de abusivos intentando separarlo sin muchos resultados. Hasta que recibió un golpe en su rostro que la dejo sangrando. Mirando un poco mejor pude reconocer de quien se trataba. Era la mujer que se había transferido hace poco. No es ser calculador pero debo admitir que seria de gran beneficio ayudarla en estos momentos, nunca está mal tener a alguien de tu lado y en especial si es alguien de mayor rango que uno como un maestro.

Empecé a empujar a los tres chicos uno por uno para separarlos y le di la mano al que estaba golpeado en el suelo. No tenía demasiados moretones, solo tenía su uniforme sucio y con varias pisadas. Me agradeció y la profesora también luego de que empezó a regañar a los alumnos.  
Los cuatro se disculparon con ella. La verdad que no presté mucha atención, no era algo que me interesara realmente. Tampoco creo que le dirían la verdad. Ella seguía con la nariz sangrando así que le mostré donde quedaba la enfermería. Mientras la ayudaba no pude evitar reírme por mis adentros, ella era demasiado impulsiva, por lo poco que la conozco siento que parece una simple adolescente.

—Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que sucedió, yo me encargaré del asunto—replicó. Supongo que no quería generar un alboroto o simplemente era algo crédula y no se dio cuenta que los estudiantes le habían mentido. Asentí y apreté sutilmente su nariz con mis dedos por un rato, hasta taparla para que dejara de sangrar. Su rostro se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada rápidamente. Sonreí por dentro, tal vez si había encontrado un pasatiempo nuevo…

* * *

**_Hola! Luego de tanto tiempo haha, no tengo excusa pero perdi mis archivo luego de que me mude porque en el 2016 me casé :') y fue muy dificil continuar la historia nuevamente además de que no tenía demasiada inspiración, yo siempre escribo mientras escucho música y la verdad que escribí varias veces pero me quedaba demasiado aburrida la historia y sin poder transmitir ningún tipo de sentimiento. Y otra razón, que creo fue la principal es que no hay nada de LukaxKaito en FF (o al menos no vi que tuviera mucha respeusta por parte de los lectores) y sentí que nadie iba a leer este fic (aunque no es por culpar, cada uno lee lo que quiere pero sentí que sería aún más en vano si a nadie le gusta esta pareja), así si me pueden decir que les parece o mostrar algún tipo de señal para que yo vea que les interesa esta pareja o el fic, se los agradecería xD. Tambien queria hacer un LukaxLen, que es mi pareja favorita pero veo que tiene cero éxito, en realidad quería hacer un fic de ellos pero sentí que nadie se molestaría en leerlo porque prefieren otras parejas haha.  
Por cierto quería pedir perdón porque mi forma de escribir cambia con respecto al capítulo anterior y que no se si catalogar este fic como Dark Fic pero si habrá momentos tristes, no será comedia.  
Gracias por leer!  
Mi respuesta tarde a los reviews(lo siento mucho, aunque no respondí sus respuestas me animaron mucho)  
_****_Hikari no kokoro: Gracias por tus palabras! a mi también me gusta esta pareja y me gustaría que hubiera más fics de ellos :)  
Derkore: Lo siento que sean cortos, es mi forma de escribir porque hace mucho tiempo no escribo/publico y perdí la costumbre, pero intentaré hacerlos más largos poco a poco. Siento haberme comido letras, es que a veces publico rápido porque no tengo tiempo T-T . Si, será un LukaxKaito :3  
_**


End file.
